Jack Frost loves Elsa Arendelle
by AvrilLavigne25
Summary: Just a few ways how Jack Frost shows what he's capable of because of his love for Elsa Arendelle. (I'm not sure but they might be OOC here.)


How can you say that someone really loves you? Well, here's some ways how Jack Frost shows how he really loves his girlfriend Elsa Arendelle.

* * *

1. He fetches her every morning.

"Jack, would you really fetch me every morning? You know that I can just walk to school or take the bus, right?" Elsa asks her boyfriend, giggling. Jack grins at her, "I don't want you to wait and be late for school. Besides, I like seeing you every morning!" he told her.

Jack opened his car door for her, and she went in his car. "That's so sweet, Jack." Elsa told him. "Anything for my snowflake." he said and drove off towards school.

2. He sacrifices his time for friends, just to comfort her when she's down.

"Hey Jack! Where are you going?" Flynn asked Jack. Jack looked back at his friend, "Sorry Flynn! Anna told me that Elsa's down now! Maybe later again!" he said as he dashed off towards his snowflake. His friend sighed and smile, "He really loves her."

3. He sings for her or do things to make her smile, laugh or to just to cheer her up.

"And no one in the world could stop me from not going on baby even if I wanted to! 'Cause nobody compares to you! " he sang off tuned. Elsa burst out laughing, "Jack, what are you doing?" she asked as she wiped her tears from earlier. Jack smiled as he went closer to her and wiped her tears with his thumbs, "Trying to cheer you up. Feeling better?" he asked her.

Elsa smiled at him and nodded his head. "Now, why don't I buy you an ice cream!" he told her. "Vanilla?" she asked. He nodded his head. Elsa beamed and hugged him, "You're the best, Jack!"

4. He defends her.

"What can you be without your boyfriend?!" a red-head girl asked Elsa. "Just a nerd! You'd be just a freaking nerd!" the girl shouted. Elsa was on the verge of tears but she fought it off.

"Why are you e- even involving him here?" ask Elsa. The girl rolled her eyes, "Isn't obvious, ugly? I LOVE HIM! HE SHOULD BE MINE! NOT YOURS!" she shouted at her.

Then, Jack came in even before Elsa could drop a single tear on the floor. Hugging her tightly. "Shh, are you alright, Elsa?" Jack asked her concerned. Elsa only nodded her head.

Jack glared at the girl, "What's your problem, Amber?" he asked the girl. "Jacky~! Why don't you just leave that slut and come with me~?" the girl immediately changed her disgusted and angry tone to a sugar coated one.

Jack scrunched up his nose in disgust, "I'd rather be dead than to come with you, Amber. And for your information, I'll never leave Elsa even if everyone would disagree of it. Even if she's the hated of all, I'll be the exception and love her 'till the end!" Jack told the girl called Amber.

Amber shrieked and stormed off. Jack looked back at his snowflake with a concern etched on his face, "Stop crying, snowflake. I promise nobody would do that again." he told her.

Elsa shook her head, "It's just that I'm so happy you defended me." she said. Jack blushed but smiled nonetheless.

5. He tells her he loves her almost every second of every hour of every day of every week of every month.

"I love you, I love you! I love you, Elsa! I love you, my snowflake." Jack said as he nuzzled his nose into Elsa's hair. Elsa giggled, "I love you too, Jack." she replied. "I love you, I love you." he repeated.

Elsa laughed and turned to him, "Jack, don't you get tired of doing these kind of cheesy yet romantic things for me?" she asked him with a smile. He shook his head, "Nope." he told her.

6. He would try his best to bake a decent pastry for her. (Because Elsa loves homemade sweets)

Elsa looked at the HE room with a shocked face. The room was a mess! "Jack, what did you do here?" she asked him. He smiled at her nervously, "I tried to bake cookies?" he said with a nervous tone, coming out as a nervous question.

Elsa looked at him bewildered, "You... were baking cookies?" she asked. He nodded his head. Elsa giggled and went to him, she wiped off the dirt on his cheek. "Well, that's so sweet." she told him.

He blushed, "Where's it?" she asked. He looked at the cookies behind him. Elsa followed his gaze, "Is that it?" she asked with a smile on her face. He nervously nodded his head.

Elsa leaned over a bit more to pick one, and she popped it into her mouth. She munched on it with a smile. "How is... it?" he asked her. She nodded her head a few times, "The best, Jack. But don't worry you're the greatest." Elsa said with that smile that he loved so much.

Jack smiled, "Thanks, Elsa." he said. "Mm, no problem! I love you, Jack." Elsa said as he hugged Jack. "I love you too, Elsa." Jack said.

7. Of course, he drives her home too. And _always_ asks for a goodbye kiss.

"Here we are, Elsa." Jack said as he opens the door for his snowflake. Elsa was smiling as she gets out of his car. "Well, see you tomorrow, Jack." Elsa said as she was about to walk towards her house.

Jack holds her by the hand and stopped her in her tracks. "Where's my goodbye kiss?" he asked her with a smirk. Elsa blushes and looks around. "Someone might see us." she reasoned out. (The excuse she always use.) He pouted, "Come on, snowflake. Just one." he pleaded.

She blushed more but smiled, "Alright, just one." she said before closing the gap between them. Their lips touched and sparks flew for Jack. (Every single time!) Then, Elsa pulled back.

"Bye, Jack. See you tomorrow!" she said as she rushed towards her house, blushing. Jack grinned and said, "See 'ya!" he went towards his car and drove off home.

* * *

These are only a few of what Jack Frost do for his girlfriend. To show her that he's there, and that he loves her. That he will never ever be away. That he also needs some affection from her and that he can't live with her down. That he's not Jack Frost without her.


End file.
